Silence
by AspireToGreatness
Summary: When it gets quiet Naruto and Hinata know just what to do. A short NaruHina fluff


**Silence**

A NaruHina one shot

_*A/N: Before you read this you need to understand that as Naruto and Hnata are writing poems to each other there remembering one of the moments they enjoyed together.*_

_**Naruto...**_

Everyone said you were an idiot

But if caring for others means you're a fool

Then there are way too many smart people in the world

I believed in you from the beginning

You were always so strong and determined

Every time I saw you smile

I couldn't' help but feel all warm inside...

_**Ch.1 Bluebird**_

_A broken winged bird isn't able to fly but it doesn't give up trying._

"Naruto you really have to be more careful on your missions. The nurses are tired of seeing your face by now I'm sure." Tsunade said lecturing Naruto on the importance of not getting cocky on missions.

"Ah come on grandma Tsunade. The nurses love me! I'm there best patient!"

"That's because you're in here so much it's like you live here! We might as well engrave your name in the door."

"Hey! If there's free food and free cable, who can complain?"

Tsunade shook her head. Sakura came into Naruto's hospital room and pushed him off the bed.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?"

"I have to change the sheets."

Sakura quickly change the sheets and left the room.

"But ya know grandma Tsunade, the best thing about being in here is every time I come here this little bluebird flies up to my window."

"Really now? Bluebirds where my brother's favorite type of bird."

"That's cool. There my favorite too!"

Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto looking out the window.

"Well, I've got to get back to work. See you later."

"Bye grandma!"

~~Later that evening~~

Sakura was bringing Naruto some food when the bluebird came up to his window and began singing.

"Looks like you have a guest."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Make that 2 guests!" said Naruto cheerfully.

Sakura let Hinata into the room.

"I'll give you two some privacy." said Sakura as she left.

"Hinata, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just stopped by to make sure you were doing ok."

"Yea I'm fine. A few cuts and scrapes can't hurt me!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Then she noticed the bluebird.

"What a pretty bluebird," said Hinata as she walked over to the window.

She held out her hands to the bluebird and the bluebird hopped into her hands.

The bluebird fluttered its left wing.

"Oh no. I think its wing is broken."

"Really?"

"Yea, look."

Hinata handed the bird over to Naruto and Naruto frowned.

"Aww man and this is my favorite little buddy to he always visits me when I'm in the hospital."

"Did you name him?"

"No, I never really thought of doing that."

"Then you can now."

"I'm not so good with names."

"Just try."

''Ok. How about ramen?"

"No."

"Noodles?"

"No."

"Pork?"

"Naruto you can't name a bird after food."

"I told you I wasn't good at it!"

"Fine then I'll do it. How about Sarono. It means 'of the sky' "

"Awesome! That'll work! You're amazing Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. Sakura came back in the room.

"Sakura do you think you can heal Sarono?"

"Who?"

"Naruto's bluebird."

Hinata pointed at the small bird in the palm of Naruto's hands.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It has a broken wing."

"Oh that's easy to heal! Put him down on the table Naruto."

Sakura healed the bird easily and Hinata set it back outside. Naruto joined her by the window and they watched Sarono fly off together.

"See ya next time buddy!" Naruto yelled.

The bluebird chirped and Hinata giggled.

_**Hinata...**_

You were the first one to believe in me

You encouraged me to fight by my nindo my ninja way

I was so blind

I don't know why I couldn't see...

That you were the one for me...

You were always different

And I've always thought that made you special

You weren't loud and outgoing like the other girls

You were shy and quiet but yet so strong and loving

I still think your awesome Hinata...

_**Ch.2 Happiness**_

_When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door we do not see the one that has opened for us._

"I am exhausted!" Naruto said as he stretched and lay on the grass.

"That's because you push yourself so hard when you're training," said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

But Naruto wasn't listening he was thinking. He had his reason for pushing himself so hard while he was training. This person was the reason he believed he could push himself so hard when he trained.

Hinata...Naruto thought.

Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh.

Hinata...? Naruto thought as he sat up and looked around Akamaru was chasing Hinata around and they were coming towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Hi Hinata!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Hey!" Hinata said in response and Akamaru barked.

Sakura petted Akamaru gently and then Hinata noticed Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely and waved at Hinata.

"What's up?"

Hinata blushed.

"Nothing much," She said with a shy grin.

"Would you like to go out for some ramen later?"

"Naruto, didn't you here?"

"Hmm?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen shop is closed today."

"Awww man!"

"But we can go on a picnic. I'll bring the food."

"Okay then. Meet me in the park at 3."

"Okay. See you later then!" Said Hinata as she waved goodbye and walked away with Akamaru.

At 3:00

Hinata spread out a red and white checkered blanket and put the picnic basket down gently. Naruto unpacked the basket and Hinata sat.

"Wow Hinata! This all looks wonderful! You're awesome Hinata!"

"This was easy. Enough talking let's dig in!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"That was amazing! You're such a great cook! I should marry you so you have to cook for me for the rest of your life!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his stomach.

Hinata blushed furiously.

"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head slowly.

"Are you sure? Are you sick?" Naruto put his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"You feel kind of warm."

Hinata squirmed from his touch.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and she looked into his.

She's beautiful...Thought Naruto as he gazed into Hinata's eyes.

It was quiet for awhile. Naruto blushed a bit and then he leaned closer to Hinata. Hinata leaned closer to him. Hinata got chills from the static between their lips. Then there lips touched and the static was gone.

They kissed for awhile and Naruto pulled back.

"Best kiss off my life," whispered Hinata.

Naruto whispered into her ear. "Best kiss of your life so far."

Then when all fell silent again, they kissed once more.

Naruto opened his letter from Hinata. He read the poem. Then he saw the picture of a bluebird attached to the poem. It was Sarono. Naruto smiled. He wondered to himself if Hinata had received his letter as yet...

Hinata opened her letter from Naruto and read the poem he sent her. It came along with a picture from one of their dates.

Hinata smiled at the memory. A note was also attached to the poem that said 'meet me at the park tonight'.

That night...

Hinata looked around the park. It was extremely dark.

"Looking for me?" She heard Naruto's voice whisper into her ear and warm arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"It depends. Are you a sexy blonde boy with blue eyes?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

Hinata turned to him and it got quiet.

Silence filled the air around them as their lips meet...

**FIN **


End file.
